Users may require contextual and directional information to complete a task. Two or more users may interact to facilitate a transaction or to facilitate communicating and gathering information. Before two users interact, at least one of the users must identify the other user. A user may identify a location of the other user and review contextual information related to the other user to facilitate a meeting between the two users. Information may be transferred across a network to provide a user with location and contextual information.